


Sweat

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [5]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe sunbathes by the pool and gets a treat while an unsuspecting gardener works in the bright sunlight. Featuring Ken and Chloe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

The day was perfect. It was the first truly warm day of the summer and the sky was a cloudless blue. Chloe sighed in satisfaction as he stretched his arms over his head and basked for a moment in the liquid gold. It was going to be the perfect day to lie in the heat and enjoy the respite from the chilly damp weather that had plagued them since late Spring.

He was dressed in a pair of black swim briefs with a light gray floral motif on each hip. Covering his torso was an unbuttoned long sleeve shirt made of fine linen. His feet were bare and Chloe enjoyed the smooth warm cobbles of the courtyard under his toes. Beside his lounge chair he placed a tall glass of iced tea and a stack of magazines. Sunblock was also placed near to hand because his fair skin was prone to burn if not looked after properly.

Before Chloe reclined and relaxed in the heat of the afternoon he glanced over to the side driveway. Michel was busy waxing his silver Jag and using no language such an angelic looking young man should know. It was the price the young blond paid for taking Chloe’s car without permission and ruining the carpeting. A whole month of washing, waxing and buffing his precious vehicle was the punishment.

Chloe tipped his gold tinted Oakley Romeo sunglasses to the end of his nose and peered over the rims.

“You missed a spot Michel dear. Oh and don’t forget to use the chamois cloth when you buff.”

Michel glared at the blond with the pursed lips and proceeded to give him the middle finger salute as soon as his back was turned.

“I saw that. Do I have to tell Aya you aren’t playing nice?” Chloe grinned as he was also given a rather loud raspberry from the vicinity of his car.

The day could not have been more perfect and the indulgent assassin sank down onto his lounge chair with an almost feline grace. Like most cats he basically melted in a warm patch of sun and gloriously arched his back before settling in a lazy sprawl. The sunglasses were pushed back up his finely chiseled nose and the sunblock was liberally applied. Chloe took a delicate sip of his tea and grabbed a copy of the Daily Mirror to catch up on the happenings of the world.

The newspaper only held so much appeal and soon Chloe yawned and glanced around for something to rest his eyes on. As if on cue the floor show arrived.

Ken had decided to replace the loose and cracked flagstones that surrounded the courtyard side of their ancient green house. He walked up to the area that needed the most work and bent down to examine the large pavers. Chloe admired the way the worn denim stretched tight over his firm butt and noticed the small, ragged tear that hugged one muscular cheek. He was so tempted to go over and explore that fascinating flaw in the fabric but laziness won out and he was content to watch. Ken straightened up and grabbed out of the toolbox he had carried with him a crowbar. He fitted it under one of the large stones and pried upward. The muscles under his tight blue t-shirt bunched and stood out in stark relief. Chloe bit his lip to stifle a moan as Ken’s sun bronzed biceps flexed as the flagstone pulled free. The heavy rock was lifted and set aside.

Newspapers were totally forgotten and the ice melted in his tea as Chloe watched his lover with rapt attention. Sweat soon dampened Ken’s shirt as he removed all the damaged stones. They were stacked in a wheelbarrow and carted away. Ken returned carrying a bag of sand and crouched down as he dropped the heavy sack. Chloe thoroughly enjoyed watching the brunette assassin’s toned and athletic body as he worked. Ken was gone again and when he came back this time the wheelbarrow was loaded with the replacement flagstones.

Ken carefully leveled the area and placed an even layer of sand where the new stones were to be laid. He then grabbed the first stone and set it in place. Normally this would be boring as hell to watch but not when it involved one gorgeously sweaty, tanned and delectable boyfriend.

Chloe had the best seat in the house when Ken paused in his labor to uncap a bottle of water. He tipped his head back and drank deeply. The excess spilled down his chin and dripped onto his neck. The blond watched every movement of Ken’s lips and throat as he swallowed. Still tempting but Chloe again opted to remain in his chair. The sun felt too good and ogling had its merits too.

By the time the last stone was laid Ken was streaked with dust, sweat and the knuckles of one hand were bloodied and bruised where a flagstone had slipped out of his grasp. More sand was sprinkled over the area and carefully swept into the cracks. Now the job was completely done and Ken let out an audible sigh. He stretched his sore arms and idly scratched at his tight belly. He frowned at the condition of his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it onto the wheelbarrow. Chloe practically drooled at the acres of bronzed honey colored flesh. As fastidious as Chloe seemed to be there was something so damned sexy about a hot sweaty boyfriend.

Chloe nearly swallowed his tongue when Ken picked up a second bottle of water and poured it over his head. Water cascaded over rich chestnut hair, down sun warmed skin, over ripped abs to soak into the well worn jeans. Droplets caught the sun and slowly meandered over every peak and valley. Chloe’s swim trunks became decidedly uncomfortable when Ken shook his head and raked his fingers through his damp hair.

Ken’s tongue flicked out to slowly lick his lips to catch any stray beads of water and his hands smoothed down over his bare chest.

Ok that was it…Chloe was not made of iron and this show had given him a hard on for a little over an hour. The last bit had turned that uncomfortable reaction into a burning lust that needed assuaging right now. He stalked off his lounger and came up behind his lover. Chloe’s arms encircled that toned and water slick chest and his mouth nipped Ken’s salt damp neck. His lover was hot to the touch and smelled like earth, sweat and male.

“In the house, upstairs now.” Chloe whispered in a low sultry voice. “God do you have any idea how sexy you are right now? I want to bury myself in you and fuck you senseless.”

Ken shivered at that declaration and then looked over his shoulder with a smirk of his own. “Took you long enough to notice. I though taking my shirt off would get you. I guess I had to get wet first.”

Ken laughed at the look on Chloe’s face.

“You big tease! I had no idea you had it in you.” Chloe gave Ken’s neck a sharp little nip for being so thoroughly played.

“Gah! Watch the teeth. I swear you are part cat. As for having it in me…I’d rather have you in me. That is if you can catch me.” With another wicked little half smile Ken took off running for the house.

Ken was going to pay. Chloe thought as he hobbled toward the house. Running with a massive erection was simply not going to happen. He also heard a stifled giggle from behind his car. Michel gave him a thumbs up as he put the finishing touches on Chloe’s car. The rose wielding assassin rolled his eyes at the blond imp and was too hot and bothered to care that the young man had been treated to quite a show.

Chloe was on a mission and this time the target would definitely not get away.


End file.
